


Сомнительная романтика

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты можешь быть более романтичным?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сомнительная романтика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846432.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

— Что за привычка звонить мне в разгар миссии? — практически безэмоционально спросил Чарли. Его лицо на экране выделялось слабыми тенями — очевидно, он был в каком-то тёмном помещении и не хотел включать свет. — А если бы я тут спасал мир?

— Если бы ты спасал мир, ты бы не был онлайн во всех своих приложениях для связи, — Эггзи потянулся и закинул ногу на ногу. — Ты снова творишь какую-то непонятную хуйню с электричеством? Мерлин же сказал, что слишком много несчастных случаев — это подозрительно.

— Вышедшая из строя и убившая тебя микроволновка — это несчастный случай, — провозгласил Чарли. — А пожар в доме — суровая реальность. Этот мудак несколько раз засыпал с не потушенными сигаретами, я видел. Никто не удивится.

— Не слишком ли банально? — Эггзи вглядывался в смартфон, пытаясь понять, что же там всё-таки происходило.

— Я могу утопить его в луже алкоголя, — судя по неровному движению теней, Чарли пожал плечами. — Но что толку? 

— У них же есть какое-то общее собрание? Убрал бы всех сразу, чтобы не метаться по всей Индии.

— А вот фиг. Они никогда не собираются в одном месте. Слишком много посредников, шифров и паролей. Их максимум — четыре человека, связанных одним делом, но даже этого я не могу ждать. Время, Эгги, время. Я хочу быть в Лондоне хотя бы к двум.

— Сейчас шесть вечера, — Эггзи на всякий случай вскинул руку и взглянул на циферблат часов, убеждаясь в своей правоте. — Ты оптимист.

— Я же не уточнял, к двум дня или к двум ночи, — проворчал Чарли. — Что за идиотская привычка — смотреть на часы, когда у тебя в руках ёбаный телефон, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Понятия не имею, как я тебя выношу.

— Ты просто любишь меня, придурок. Так что, — Эггзи поправил настройки экрана, усилив яркость, и теперь ему хотя бы в общих было видно чертах происходящее вокруг Чарли, — ты уверен, что вернёшься ко мне так быстро?

— Я настроил всё, что нужно, — Чарли громко зевнул. — Сработает это всё без меня. Скрыться никто не успеет, наблюдение уже установлено за всеми, и я никого не упустил… блядь!

И тут трансляция прервалась. Блядь, как же Эггзи ненавидел такие моменты.

«Ты жив?» — написал он. — «Если нет, то я смело опустошаю твою заначку с сигаретами».

«Только попробуй», — немедленно отозвался Чарли. — «Они принадлежат мне. Этот мудак вернулся раньше, надо незаметно покинуть дом».

«Может, ты прекратишь писать мне и займёшься этим?».

«Вот ещё. Я многозадачный».

Эггзи закатил глаза.

«Желаю вернуться как можно скорее».

«А какой тебе в этом прок?» — с небольшим опозданием ответил Чарли. — «Учти, всю эту неделю твоя очередь выгуливать собак».

«У меня есть другая причина».

«Да?» — Чарли добавил несколько смайликов, выражающих подозрение. — «И какая же?»

«Я хочу трахнуть тебя».

Смайлик фэйспалма от Чарли был вполне ожидаемым.

«Ты можешь быть более романтичным? Хотя бы попытаться?»

Эггзи весело хмыкнул, снова написал «я хочу трахнуть тебя» и окружил эту фразу полчищем сердечек и эмодзи с цветочками.

«Боже, какая мерзость».

«Люблю тебя!».

«Пошёл ты».

«Жду тебя, милый. Придёшь после двух (ночи) — ты снизу».

И Эггзи с чувством выполненного долга отправился проверять запасы презервативов. Мало ли. Чарли должен был вернуться в очень распалённом состоянии.

И, разумеется, Эггзи поможет ему спустить напряжение.


End file.
